The present invention relates generally to creams, and in particular to cream for applying on a body of humans and animals.
Creams of these types are known in the art in great varieties. The creams can be applied on a body for purely cosmetic purposes, they also can be applied on the body for health enhancing purposes, and sometimes they can be applied on the body for achieving both above mentioned results. It is believed that the existing creams can be further improved.